icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheRealZazeendot/iCan't Take It-Review
Hey everyone! It's Zaz. First off, DON'T read if you haven't watched the episode yet! This is one you do NOT want to spoil! Second off, There are going to be NO bad points about the episode in this review because I really enjoyed every single moment and second of it! It was really cute, fun, hilarious and fluffy! PER-FECT! Oh, and, by the way, some of the Seddiers' predictions and some of my predictions came true. Here they are: 1. Most of us said thatSam would pick on Gibby because Freddie was her boyfriend. 2. Not sure about the others, but while I was watching the episode, I could SO tell that Sam sabotaged Freddie's application and that Carly knew. I also had a feeling that Gibby and Mrs. Benson would use that information. However, I thought it was because she would miss him. Eh, she probably did do it because she missed him, even IF it was before Sam and Freddie got together! ''' 3. I didn't REALLY like Carly in this episode! I said that I probably wouldn't in my latest blog, and I was correct! But, honestly, I was kind of wrong in my last blog. I didn't hate her as much as I thought I would. Even IF it didn't take long for her to spill her guts! Maybe it's because she made up for it in the end... K, FINALLY on to the Review! MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE EPISODE... '''1. When Sam hit Gibby with his own sandwiches. That made me laugh so hard you guys don't even know! 2. When Sam and Freddie kissed. '''The two kisses they had were especially long and sweet, and filled with Seddie! ''3.' '''Freddie didn't take the 100,000 dollar bribe. '''AWWWWWWWWWWW! Freddie wouldn't give Sam up for anything! Even that much money! 4.' '''Sam attacking Gibby. '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I laughed the entire time she did that! My family asked what was wrong because they said it sounded like I was crying...weird... ''5. What's cuter than seeing Freddie hear that Sam loves him? Absolutely nothing!'' ''6. Gibby switched sides. '''Oh yeah!' Go Gib, and your clump!'' ''7. '''SPENCER SUPPORTS SEDDIE. YAY! I wish I could've seen more of Spencer in this episode, but whatever! It was still flawless! 8. Even though Seddie Split-Up for about three seconds, it made the ending so much cuter and so much more anticipated! '''OK, if you can get ME to actually be able to enjoy and be thankful for a Seddie split-up, then you've done a job well done! ''9. It's a lot less awkward now that Seddie's used to being...well, Seddie. I am really happy that this happened!'' ''10. A PERFECT AMOUNT OF SEDDIE FIGHTS!' A HEALTHY amount, I should say! Only three times a week! 11. It KIND OF brought up iSaved Your Life with the whole jealousy thing! '''Yeah...KIND OF self-explanatory. ''12. I thought it was funny how Freddie edited Carly out. It was really cool to get to see Sam in the spotlight! And, when I was watching this, I was all, "If I were her, I would've said that I missed the days when he used to like me!" Ha ha!'' '''Sorry it wasn't really in order, but oh well! MY RATING (I'm going to start having these in each of my reviews for an episode): 10! And you know that is a good rating considering it's me, and I can be picky! ;) Please comment and tell me if you agree, disagree, what you thought of the episode, and what your rating would be! Love always, ~Zazeendot Category:Blog posts